La Perdida y EL Orgullo de un Snape
by SnapeEileen
Summary: Soy la peor resumiendo. Solo pido una oportunidad. Los invito a leer. Algo que hubiera querido que pasara con Severus y Hermione por la perdida de un hombre oscuro que amo hasta lo mas que pudo.


Pequeño pensamiento que tuve mientras leía un fic.

No suelo escribir, solo lo hago cuando estoy muy triste o muy feliz y hoy es uno de esos días tristes.

Un oneshot para mi comienzo

Se lo dedico a MariSeverus y Ali Victoria

Son con las dos que ya varias veces me han sugerido que lo haga y no me habia salido nada hasta hoy.

Cuando se habla de Snape en mi país nadie entendió nunca su historia. Yo siempre me quedo callada porque si no se forma una guerra.

Snape murió. Pero que dolió mas? Saber que no pudo disfrutar todo lo que vivió junto a ella. Dolió mucho saber que se murió delante de ella. Y sin poder hacer nada.

Ellos vivieron tres felices años de encuentros a escondidas, mientras unos dormían ellos se encontraban y se amaban. Se tocaban el alma entre gemidos. Nadie nunca supo nada, nadie nunca se enteró que el amor mas puro lo tenían ellos. El que dijera lo contrario nunca había amado como ellos lo hicieron.

-Señorita Granger- Siempre era lo mismo cuando se molestaba por lo terca que se comportaba pero como la amaba. La amaba hasta lo mas profundo que se puede. Amaba esa manía de morderse el labio. Amaba esa cabellera de rizos sin control. Amaba cada parte de su ser. La amó toda ella. Sin cambiarla.

-Severus... no me dejes.- ella.. ella lo amo tanto que dolía, eso que duele pero no puedes hacer nada. Amó su carácter. Amó sus ropas de botones interminables. Amó su cabello mas suave que la seda. Amó su mirada oscura. Ella amó su oscuridad. Ella era su luz. Pero ella Amaba su oscuridad porque era el.

Duele? Claro que duele cuando el hombre que amas no tiene salvación. Cuando por fin tiene su recompensa se la quitan. Duele no tener la familia jamas imaginada pero que en el fondo los dos querían esos niños de ojos de miel y cabellos negros. Duele que después de todo lo que hizo nadie lo vió.

Pero ella si, ella vio mucho mas allá. Ella vio su alma. Y ella compartió su corazón con el. Y fueron uno muchas veces.

-Pe..queña... Te amo.- porque su ultimo suspiro se acercaba. Ella no quería perderlo. De verdad no quería y reprochaba al destino del porque se lo quitaron tan rápido.

-Severus- dijo entre lagrimas. -Severus te acuerdas esa ultima vez que estuvimos juntos. Severus estoy embarazada.-Y el Solamente aliviado porque no la dejaría sola. Tenia un pedazo de el con ella. Si iba a tener una familia aunque no estuviera el presente.

-Severus Te amo. Gracias por todo lo que me diste. Se que vas a morir pero no me arrepiento de nada. Te amare siempre. Cuidaré de nuestro bebe. Le hablare de ti y se sentirá orgulloso de ser llamado tu hijo o hija. Haré que el sienta que tu estas presente. Fuiste lo mejor de mi vida y jamas podria pensar en alguien que no sean ustedes.

Así el se fue, sus ojos negros de apagaron. El brillo ya no estaba presente.

De ahí se levanto una Gryffindor orgullosa de ser la mujer del Rey de las Serpientes.

Con el pasar del tiempo se limpió el Nombre de Severus y sus gemelos crecieron grandes y hermosos. Así como los imaginó cuando moría. De cabellos negros y ojos de miel. La niña hermosa Eileen Snape Granger pelo negro lacio ojos claros como su madre una pequeña boca y la nariz no tan grande como la de su padre, si no de perfil elegante. El niño Severus Snape Granger pelo negro rizos suaves ojos mas claros que los de su padre la nariz igual a la de su hermana.

Crecieron orgullosos de ser hijos de sus padre. Su madre de encargo de hablarles de el. Y ella los llevaba a su tumba y conversaban como si estuviera presente porque para Hermonie era así.

Cuando les llego la carta para ir a Hogwarts mas emocionados no podían estar. Fueron al cementerio y los niños le contaron a su padre como si estuviera vivo. En ese momento se formo un remolino de flores y grama. Al rededor de ellos. En ese momento Severus Snape se hizo presente, en ese momento ellos supieron que el siempre los escuchaba. Que cada cosa que ellos decían el estaba presente. Que ellos sabían que el los protegía. Se sentía orgulloso de ellos.

Ese día agradecieron a Merlín por todo y que el amor que se tenían seguirá intacto hasta la muerte llegara a ella. Mientras tanto ella seguiría la rutina con sus hijos y sentirían orgullosos de ser Snape aunque tuvieron una pérdida no fue en vano.

Bueno pues esto es algo super corto nunca había escrito pero sentí tanta cosa ahora y me animé a sacarlo de esta manera. Espero que les guste.

Algun Rw?


End file.
